The Horse, The Ox, And The Riceball
by hollylizzy
Summary: IsuzuxTohru. Rated M for later chapters. Read and review.
1. In The Rain

This is my first yaoi fic for a long time. In case you hadn't guessed, it's IsuzuxTohru, and who knows who Haru will end up with? I have ideas...anyway, this might go a little slowly. But i'm trying! Read&Review : Oh, and i don't own fruits basket. But i wish i did.

------------------------------------------------------------------

'Haru…don't.'  
'I thought you liked this?'  
Haru leant back on one elbow and ran one hand through his hair, looking down at me with soft eyes. I looked back up at him and covered my chest with my arms. He frowned.  
'What's wrong with you today? You're so twitchy…'  
He put one finger under my chin and tilted my face up towards his.  
'Rin…'  
I turned away and started tying the laces on the top of my shirt together. I could feel his stare boring into the back of my head, and then I felt his hand winding around a lock of my hair, gradually pulling my head back, further and further, until I could just see his eyes.  
'Haru, that hurts.'  
He didn't let go.  
'Haru!'  
'Why are you acting like this? We got back together because you accepted. I don't care about getting hurt, Rin! As long as I'm with you, I'm happy. I love you!'  
I prised his hand away from the lock of hair and shook it free, forcing a smile onto my face.  
'You know…it's just…that time, right now.'  
'Ohhh.'  
His eyes twinkled and he leant forward, resting his head on my shoulder. I could feel his breath on my collarbones, feeling the pressure of his lips as he kissed my neck oh-so-gently. Usually this would have sent shivers down my spine and back up again. But now, it didn't feel so good. I stood up, away from the bed, away from his body, away from him. He kept hold of my hand and held it to his mouth, looking into my eyes. 'I love you, okay? I'll see you later…do you want me to walk you back?  
'I'll be okay. You don't need to worry so much.'  
He let go and gave a smile, blowing me a kiss.  
'I love you.'  
I took a deep breath.  
'I love you too.'

The rain had doubled since the morning. It was now a storm, the thunder growling so deep you could feel it in the pit of your stomach, lightning rippling through the sky, rainwater pouring down the back of my neck, my face, soaking my hair through in an instant, the thin material of my dress clinging to my hips and my thighs. I wiped my face, raindrops flying. The wind howled and whipped my hair across my face, stinging. I tried to scrape it away but it seemed to be glued to my skin. Not for the first time, I wished my hair was shorter. Maybe in a bob of some kind. I sighed. I hated doing this to Haru. Lying to him, pretending, always pretending. Having to keep a smile on my face all the time. I still loved him, just not in that way. I'd been pulling away when he kissed me, stopping him when he kissed past my collarbone. I couldn't do this anymore! I never wanted to feel this way. I always thought Haru would be mine, forever. I'd never find anyone else like him. But I did. Tohru. It started off like a gentle obsession. Everytime I saw her I wanted to hold her still and look at her. Just to see what she really looked like, under the smile. And then it got more serious. I wanted to hold her. I wanted to talk to her, to really talk to her, to get to know what she was like, and then one day I realised that this wasn't a mere curiousity. I couldn't figure out what it was. Crush was too childish a word, it sugar-coated my feelings and wrapped them with a big pink bow. But it wasn't love. Not yet, at any rate. I closed my eyes leant against the wall, shivering. All these feelings. I never wanted this. I never wanted this!

'Isuzu…!'  
What?  
'Isuzu..!'  
Louder, this time. Tell me I'm not hearing voices…  
'Isuzu!'  
I spun around on my heel.  
'What?!'  
And then I saw her.

'Isuzu!'  
She waved madly in my direction, swaying precariously on one foot. I stifled a smile. She looked ridiculous, standing there, waving her arms around, being dragged by her umbrella, soaked to the skin. Her hair was tied back into a plait, whipping round her face like a long brown ribbon. She shook her head from side to side checking the road for any cars, then half-stumbled half-ran towards me. She was about to step up onto the pavement when she tripped up, and hurtled into me. For such a small girl, she was surprisingly heavy, and I felt myself being thrown backwards against the wall and then the weight of Tohru falling down on top of me. I landed flat on my back on the wet pavement, Tohru over me, trying to heave herself back up on one elbow. Her face was half-buried in my neck and I froze as she collapsed back on my body. The umbrella was spinning down the road, turning inside out and back again, much like my heart which seemed to have taken on a life of its own and was flipping around like crazy inside my chest. She hauled herself up and sat with her legs on either side of my hips, covering her eyes with her hands.  
'I'm so sorry! I really am! I really, really, didn't mean to do that, but I'm so clumsy and it was raining and you know what I'm like and have I hurt you?!'  
She stopped her ranting and looked down at me with her big blue eyes that were rapidly filling up with hot, salty tears.  
'I'm not hurt.'  
'But your arm…'  
I looked down at my arm and took a gasp; the white of my skin was interrupted by a long, red scrape with dirt and glass fragments embedded into it like semi-precious stones in velvet. I looked up and I felt the pressure on my body give, and then I felt the softness of her hand holding mine.  
'Rin…I'll take you to Shigure's. We'll get Hatori to do something.'  
Suddenly my body ached. My head thumped, my arm stung, everything hurt.  
'Ohh.'  
'Rin, I need to get you home. Rin!'  
When did she start calling me Rin? I feel sick.  
'Rin? Please, Rin, please…'  
And Tohru's face faded into white.

I woke up in a strange bed. My head ached and my throat was dry. I could feel something heavy on my arm, but I wasn't sure what it was. I could smell vanilla, strawberries…antiseptic? I opened my eyes. Everything was fuzzy, like a piece of frosty plastic had been put over the top. The images swam and I focused on four blue objects in front of me. Wait a second…two blue objects. I squinted and the focus came back, and I found myself staring into Tohru's eyes. She opened her mouth, a perfect 'O' shape, and fluttered her hands around her face like small white butterflies. I smiled.  
'Hatori bandaged you up…you had to have an injection, um, you might feel a bit sleepy he said so…'  
She trailed off as she noticed me laughing.  
'What is it? Rin…do you feel alright?'  
'I'm fine, it's just-'  
And then the warmth of someone else above me, and the feel of a strand of hair brushing my face as they leant down to kiss the top of my head.  
'Rin! I was so worried...are you hurt at all? Of course you're hurt. Are you okay?'  
Haru.

--------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry for it being so short. And confusing. But hopefully it'll get better soon - Review, thankyou!


	2. Authors Note

**Authors Note**:

_maybe i should've put a small note at the start of this fic, but i forgot._

_what i meant to say was, in my fic, rin has been having these feeling about haru/tohru for a while. so she hasn't just suddenly fallen out of love with haru and in with tohru._

_not that she's in love with tohru...well, not yet._

_so...yeah._

_oh, and i'm very sorry about the delay for the second chapter. hopefully it should be up later, but i'm going away on monday so don't expect anything to be up for that week if it isn't already._

_if you understood that ramble, good._

_message/review. it only takes about fifteen seconds._

_plushies promised._

_i don't own furuba._

_-hollylizzy._


	3. Underwear And Broken Glass

Next chapter!  
Sorry about the wait, and if it's a disappointment, please don't hesistate to tell me.  
Rin is not acting like herself in this chapter...I'm sorry I couldn't do anything about it, but its just how it turned out. And you know, its a RinxTohru! So...she'd be doing her best to get Tohru, right? As she's so determined and all. Okay?  
Bit of a very mild lime with Rin and Haru in the beginning of this chapter.  
In fact, it's not even a lime. More of an orange.  
Read and review.  
I don't own Fruits Basket.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room seemed to freeze.  
'I...I'll be in the kitchen! If you need me...don't hesistate to ring this!'  
Tohru blushed and placed a small silver bell on the side table, turning her face away from me.  
'Thankyou, Tohru.'  
I couldn't bring myself to say any more to her, because I knew I'd cry. Purely because of her kindness...she's so...kind. Haru slung his arms around my neck and we watched Tohru scurry across the carpet, when she tripped on nothing but air. She seemed to fly and landed on her knees, hitting her head on her desk. I couldn't help myself.  
'Tohru!'  
Haru looked at me in confusion for a split second and then rushed to help Tohru up. She batted him away with her hands, laughing at her own klutziness. I smiled again, and then it faded as fast as it had appeared as the door shut and Haru sat himself down on the bed.  
'I knew I should've walked home with you!' he said playfully, a grin dancing about his lips as he pinched my cheek softly.  
'Yeah...' I shut my eyes, faking tiredness.  
'Rin.'  
I opened my eyes in suprise as I felt his lips against my neck. He kissed his way up to my ears, biting at my earlobe and his hands stroking my hair, my face, my shoulders.  
'I love you.'  
'Yes...'  
Despite my feelings towards Haru, the feel of his mouth on my skin did feel good. Very, very good. He slid his hands down my arm, under the sheets, across my stomach and back up again.  
'Are you actually...wearing anything?  
His words were muffled against my neck.  
'Mm...no...'  
'Just the way...I like you.'  
I pulled his lips away from my neck and kissed him, hard. My fingers curled into the neck of his shirt and unbuttoned the fastenings, sliding it off his shoulders, down his arms as he flicked it back onto the floor. He slid under the covers, unbuckling his jeans, lips never losing contact with my skin. He ran a finger under my back and I arched up towards him, moaning. He laughed and bit down, hard, on my bottom lip, drawing blood. It shone on his lips as he licked it off, colouring them an unnatural red. He stuck out his tongue and licked down my neck, over my breasts, biting ever-so-gently. He smiled as I moaned and leant in for another kiss when, suddenly, I heard the all-too-familiar sound of glass crashing to the floor. I turned my head.  
'Tohru!'  
She stood in the doorway, a rabbit in the headlights, covering her eyes and mmumbling fast under her breath, emitting high-pitched squeaks.  
'Shit!'  
I pushed Haru away, covering my chest with my arms, reaching out a hand toward her out of desperation. Haru seemed to be frozen in shock and was crouching on the floor, practically naked, making no effort whatsoever to hide himself. Tohru raised her head to the ceiling and looked to the left, gathering the glass up and muttering something about getting a mop and did any of the glass get on us and aaargh she was so sorry but aaargh she thought I might want some water and aaargh she's oh so sorry! I looked up again, and saw Hatori, Shigure, and Yuki and Kyo standing in the doorway, mouths agape, Shigure with an evil twinkle in his eyes, Haru buckling up his jeans, eyes slightly glazed. Oh, no. I slid under the duvet and tried to quieten the roaring in my ears, but I could still hear Kyo's angry yelling and Haru's soft voice that was gradually getting louder and louder, and worse of all, Tohru's high pitched call constantly apologizing. I couldn't bear it anymore and emerged from the sheets in a tangle of hair, sweat and duvet.  
'It's okay, Tohru! It's alright. Stop...apologizing! It makes my head spin.'  
'That's not the only thing that makes your head spin, it seems.' Remarked Shigure.  
'You'll pay for that, you sick bastard!' Haru yelled, heading towards Shigure with a vengeance in his eyes.  
Everyone seemed to disappear down the stairs after Haru and Shigure, leaving me with broken glass and a near-to-tears Tohru.

After five minutes, the silence was overwhelming. I wrapped the duvet around me and sat up.  
'Tohru, you can't pick all that glass out on your own.'  
'Yes I can! I'm fine!'  
'No you can't!'  
'I'm alright, Isuzu-san! Look! Just fine!' she cried proudly, holding up an arm completely free of glass shards.  
'Tohru...you can't do that on your own. You can't! Let me help.'  
I lid under the covers and fumbled for my clothes. Damnit, where where they? Shit, clothes don't just...disappear!  
'Isuzu? These are yours, right?'  
I looked up and nearly laughed. Nearly. Tohru was holding up my lacy, black underwear, a look of alarm on her face. Suddenly an image formed suddenly in my head of Tohru posing in my underwear. The peachy skin set off by the black lace, her curves fitting neatly under the - I realised what I was thinking and slapped the side of my head. She watched, half-nervous, half-alarmed.  
'Isuzu, why are you doing that?'  
'I...I...I..! Oh just give them here!' I stuttered, swinging my body to the side and reaching out for the offending items. But too late I realised that I was still shaking and my muscles had relaxed from the shock of being caught with Haru, and I crashed to the floor, stark naked. Our eyes locked in horror for a few seconds as I landed on my hands and knees, my hair hanging over my shoulders like an inky waterfall, my head up, the rest of my body behind me. Tohru's face was red and she seemed to be stuck in the same position, her eyes glued onto my chest, the underwear still hanging from her fingers. The silence lasted for a few seconds and then, shrieking, she covered her eyes and, hair flying, flailed her arms around wildly.  
'I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I REALLY AM! I SHOULD'VE GIVEN THEM STRAIGHT TO YOU, I JUST DIDN'T THINK, AH, UH, UMM, YOU NEED CLOTHES, CLOTHES! I DON'T THINK MINE'LL FIT YOU, AAAAH, YOU NEED CLOTHES!' On this last note, the underwear, clearly tired of being shaken about like leaves in a breeze, flew from her fingers. The knickers landed hanging from her mirror, my bra caught on the hook on her wardrobe. Crap. Then, ta-da, inspiration hit me. Dirty inspiration.  
'Tohru?'  
'Yes!?'  
'Cover your eyes.'  
'O..kay.'  
I stood up, albeit shakily, and made my way across the room to retrieve my undergarments. I pulled on the knickers, but left the bra unhooked and hanging from my elbows like some kind of snake. And then, as a second thought, pushed the front of the knickers as far as they would go without being indecent. Then, devilishly, I stood, twisted round so my top half faced her, and lifted one leg up on the bed as if I had been about to get back in. I put on my best shocked face and said quietly 'Open your eyes. It's fine.'  
She opened her eyes.

--note; this part is NOT leading up to a lemon. This is just Rin being evil, having one of her confidence explosions and playing around with Tohru. Poor little Tohru.

I tried my best to look natural and as shocked as possible as Tohru adjusted to the sight in front of her. Damn, this reaction was better than my being naked. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth, eyeing me up and down, cheeks reddening. Then, as I predicted, she opened her mouth and started apologizing.  
'I'm sorry, I opened my eyes too fast! I'm -'  
I tried to shake my voice a bit, as if this had all been an accident.  
'It's okay, Tohru. We're all girls, aren't we?'  
She blinked and twisted her hands in her lap nervously. I turned to face her, hitching my bra up and then asked in my most innocent voice, waving my hands towards my back.  
'Can you do me up, please? The back?'  
I parted my hair over my shoulders and exposed my spine to her, smiling ever-so-slightly, shifting my weight to my left. Looking very uneasy, she stood up and made her way towards me, hesitating. I could feel her body heat on my bare skin and her fingers skimmed over my back as she drew the two ends together. I couldn't resist and leant back slightly, breathing in her scent. Strawberry-vanilla. How cute, I smiled. Then all too soon, it ended and she stepped back from me. I searched my head frantically for ways I could get to keep her near me. Then I found one.  
'Can I ask you another favour?' I looked back at her with big eyes, twisting my mouth in part-nervousness, part-anticipation. 'Could you...could you rub my back for me? It really hurts...' The words spilled out of my mouth jerkily, shaking slightly. She blushed again and twined her fingers together, looking down. Then she raised her head in determination and announced 'Of course!' in a cheery tone. I sat down in the middle of the bed and she climbed behind me, her legs crossed. Then, in a random burst of boldness, I pulled her legs forward, so they were leaning against mine. She breathed in slowly and put her hands at the top of my shoulders, rubbing along the tops of my shoulderblades with her thumbs. I sighed as she moved her fingers down over my spine, rubbing my back of my head against her shoulder. 'This is alright, isn't it?'  
'Yes...' I sighed as shut my eyes. She was better at giving backrubs than I thought...better not let Shigure find out about that.  
'You have beautiful hair, Isuzu.' Tohru spoke nervously, pausing from the backrub to pick up a lock of my hair and examine the ends.  
'Thank you...' I wasn't quite sure what to do. Tohru gave me plenty of compliments in the rare times I saw her, as was her way, but never as a one-off, they were often linked to my outfit or how my hair was done that day. 'How long did it take you to grow it?'  
'I've been growing my hair ever since I was small, ever since I lived with my-' I choked on my words, having said too much inadvertedly. It was that thing again, the thing that made you want to tell her everything.  
'Since you lived with your parents...?'  
'Yes.'  
I clenched my fists and felt the detested drops of salt and water well up in my eyes. Then came something I never expected. The feel of soft hands over my own, holding them together.  
'Tell me.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apologies for the crapness of this chapter.  
Flames welcome, I'll have an early bonfire nights party.  
Next chapter up sooner than this one was, I hope.  
Reviews?


End file.
